


sharp

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Play Fighting, Pre-Canon, Sparring, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Seska offers herself as B’Elanna’s sparring partner.
Relationships: Seska/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266494
Kudos: 5





	sharp

The  _ Val Jean _ didn’t have a holodeck--too small--so B’Elanna was forced to do her exercises in the cargo bay, shoving the containers of stuff to the wall so that she had room to maneuver around, swinging a  _ mek’leth _ in circles, stabbing it where she imagined enemies would be. It was much less satisfying than training with actual people that she could knee and jab at, but no one else wanted to risk it.

The bay doors slid open and B’Elanna halted in mid-swing, looking up from the invisible enemy she was about to gore to see Seska leaning against the wall. The Bajoran woman wore her hair unbound, leaving it to settle over her shoulders and collarbones. It was messy and slightly frizzy; she’d clearly just gotten off-duty and taken it out of its bun. “Hi,” she said. “Are you busy?”

“What does it look like?” B’Elanna wiped sweat off her forehead, and then wiped the back of her hand on her soft gray pants.

“I was wondering if you wanted a sparring partner,” Seska offered easily, rolling her shoulders and producing a deeply unsatisfying crack from her shoulder blades and vertebrae.

B’Elanna regarded her friend skeptically. “You?”

Seska grinned. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” She left her place at the door and slid into a fighting stance in front of B’Elanna, her fists up in front of her face like a Human boxer, her stance wide.

“You look like Chakotay,” B’Elanna teased, remembering the boxing demonstration their commanding officer had given them one night, at a celebration in the mess hall after they had blown up a Cardassian ship with a cleverly-placed tachyon pulse.

“Take that back.”

B’Elanna displayed her knife. “I’m doing  _ mek’leth _ practice, Ses. You want one?”

“I’m good.” Seska smiled at her, all friendly like she wasn’t offering to let B’Elanna try to stab her with a Klingon blade. “Just don’t hit me.”

“No promises,” B’Elanna returned, and lunged at her. Seska dodged nimbly out of the way, returning with a punch that B’Elanna easily avoided. They danced around each other, trading jabs and strikes that hit air every time. They were so in tune with each other, B’Elanna thought, that they predicted each other’s moves. It was almost impossible for them to hit each other. Something unfurled in her chest, warm like she’d eaten an animal alive, but it wasn’t a sensation she could identify as anything but  _ passion. _

B’Elanna tried an overhead slice, swinging the knife in a high arc that would have slashed Seska’s cheekbone if she hadn’t ducked, but she did, and she kicked out at B’Elanna’s ankles. Unbalanced by the move, B’Elanna went down with a yell, her head slamming forcefully into the floor. The  _ mek’leth _ skittered out of her hand, and Seska settled her knees on either side of B’Elanna’s ribcage, the knife at B’Elanna’s throat.

B’Elanna sighed gustily, feeling the sharp blade against her jugular. “That was impressive.”

“I aim to please,” Seska said, tossing the knife somewhere. She was still on top of B’Elanna, and before she could think about it, B’Elanna took her friend’s face in both hands and brought her down for a searing kiss.

And B’Elanna had been kissed, had been kissed by women, but nothing had ever felt like this. Seska’s tongue brushed hers almost immediately, and B’Elanna groaned as the warmth in her chest spread further, through her body, down to the tips of her fingers and toes. Seska twisted a hand in her hair and bit at her lip, her teeth feeling as sharp as the point of a  _ mek’leth. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it’s been a year since Femslash February 2019 ended. Bite me. Leave a comment!


End file.
